


Cocoon

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure about this, Derek?” Scott’s voice is low and gravely, and Derek can hear the push of anticipation in the way the other man tries not to inhale and exhale in a rush. As he tries to keep himself under control.</p><p>It is a valid question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

 

 Derek has just finished his book when he walks into the open-plan kitchen and sees Lydia perched on the dining room table as she carefully applies bronzer to Scott’s cheekbones with a powder brush.

It’s something Derek has learned in the two years that the three of them had been in a relationship: Lydia likes to make her boys beautiful.

It’s no secret that Derek and Scott let her run roughshod over them.  Derek usually puts up some gruff token resistance; Scott doesn’t, because he’s generally much more relaxed and non-threatened about these kinds of things. Derek isn’t resistant because he’s insecure in his masculinity— no, that’s not the problem. It’s just that he still has trouble letting his walls down and surrendering some measure of control to his partners.

_Lovers?_

_Boyfriend and Girlfriend?_

Derek still isn’t sure how to define the comfortable pattern the three have fallen into in the past three months since they moved into a house together.  Lydia and Scott had started dating during their undergraduate years at Berkeley, and Scott had never had a problem letting her put makeup on him or painting his nails.  The first time Lydia had asked to do it to Derek, the ‘no’ had come rushing out.  She had masked her disappointment with her usual false cheer and just focused on Scott. Derek had watched her paint his nails; eyes flickering between his two partners and seeing how Scott just seemed to relax and watch the baseball game while Lydia hummed softly to herself and remained wholly focused on her work.  And then she was curled up against his side, brushing a dark rose blusher onto his cheeks. 

Derek couldn’t help getting aroused at the sight of Scott rocking smudged eyeliner and glossy red lips.   And he could smell how much the two of them were enjoying it.  Especially Lydia.  Then Scott had turned his head and pinned Derek to the chair with knowing eyes and the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips. Lydia had followed Scott’s line of sight before Derek could think to look away and then she was tugging the two of them over to the King-sized bed and…well. That had been a wild night.

But Derek wants it this time.

“Hey,” he murmurs, eyes softening as he takes in the scene in the dining room.

Lydia puts down her powder brush and gives him a flirtatious grin as she straightens up and flips her hair back over her shoulder. “Hey yourself, sweetie.”

Scott looks backward over his shoulder, not bothering to move his hand from where it was possessively cupping both of Lydia’s bare knees—open so her legs could bracket his torso.

“Finished yet? I was wanting to make a trip to the bookstore later today.”

"Today’s your lucky day, then,” Derek says as he wanders nearer the table.

“Have you done his lips yet?” He addresses Lydia in an even voice. She holds his gaze, but he sees her nostrils flare.

“No. Not yet.”

He doesn’t go for Scott, first.  Instead, he leans down, ever so slowly and with purpose, to lightly cup Lydia’s jaw.  He angles her head backwards so he can press his dry lips against her dusky pink, sticky ones.  Derek likes the way she inhales deeply when he does this; they all have their petty insecurities, and sometimes Derek or Scott has to remind her that she’s just as important to them.

Just as she lets out a moan into his mouth, Derek moves away, swiping his thumb over her cheekbone in a way that has her shuddering and Scott digging his fingers into the soft skin of her thigh, just underneath the hem of her dress.

Then, then Derek bends down to slant his lips over Scott’s, and the thrill of his own sticky lips against Scott’s dry ones sends a bolt of electricity down his spine.

Derek straightens up and Lydia goes back to working on Scott, picking up a small, pointed brush and dipping it against a dark red square on one of her expensive makeup palettes.

There’s a particular expression that Scott gets on his face whenever Lydia starts in on his lips.  Mouth flagging open, eyebrows slanted….

 _Aigu_ , left.  _Grave_ , right.

Vulnerable.

Derek moves past them and begins to rifle through Lydia’s nail polish collection.  He pauses when he spots a particular blue-violet shade that he just knows Lydia chose because it resembled the aconite flower before selecting a very dark purple-black bottle.  “Lydia?”

“Hm?”

He sets the bottle down with a clink next to her hip. “I’d like this color. For me.”

Lydia's smile is utterly brilliant.

 

 

 

Scott patiently draws the brush over Derek's nails, one by one, and Derek discovers he likes the feel of the cool liquid coating his fingernails before it dries.  Lydia had put this slate-gray shade on his eyes, and mascara, before giving his cheekbones even more contour. He's half-hard by the time the pale pink wax is spread on his lips.

There's nothing more he wants to do than push up the hem of her skirt and nose at the wet barrier of her panties, where her scent is strongest.

But that's not how they play this game.

 

 

 

Lydia hates the term ‘dominating from the bottom’, but in a sense, it is what she enjoys best. She gets to determine the pace, the when, the how; but only when she is confident that her partner will do as she wants and back off when she wishes. This is why Scott is an amazing lover for her. He is middle-of-the road, he can be dominant, but his overriding personality trait is to be caring and sensitive of other people’s needs. Lydia can tell him to be dominant with her, but they both know it’s completely on her terms. 

Derek is a different ballgame.

Where the Scott-and-Lydia dynamic is more even-keeled, Derek has a very deep, intrinsic desire to really be dominated. A part of Lydia really likes it, but she sees that Derek gets much more out of those situations than she does. The problem is, the prickly, rebellious front he puts on means there is a danger he won’t tell them when he really does want them to stop. Lydia usually relies on Scott to judge when they need to back off and wait for Derek to say ‘go ahead’ or ‘let’s do something different’.

Scott is a very secure creature when it comes to gender and sexuality.

He genuinely enjoys Lydia painting his nails or putting lipstick on him. He likes the feel of nylons on his legs and the way the heels tilt his pelvis forward. But mostly, he loves the way Lydia’s eyes darken and she licks her lips when he’s before her like this; the way Derek’s breath hitches and he can smell the sudden, heavy weight of their arousal. With both Derek and Lydia, Scott understands that dominance and submission is not tied into penetration. 

 

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Derek?” Scott’s voice is low and gravely, and Derek can hear the push of anticipation in the way the other man tries not to inhale and exhale in a rush. As he tries to keep himself under control.  (It's the Alpha in him, Derek understands this)

It is a valid question.

Derek peers up at Scott from where he kneels on the carpet, knees wide apart and arms already imprisoned by his own mind at the small of his back. But his eyes are drawn downwards to the shift of corded muscles in Scott’s arms as he tests the tension in a thick length of rope. Something in Derek constricts and then relaxes. 

“Yes. I’m sure.”

He bows his head at the first touch of Lydia’s fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck.  He can smell how happy his concession has made her before she even puts one dainty foot forward and curls around his front to where she can stand before him with the hem of her skirt brushing the bare skin of his chest.

When she cups his chin, already rough with stubble, and forces it upwards, Derek looks her directly in the eye. When he speaks, he addresses both his Alphas, eyes flashing blue.

“I want it all.”

 

 

 

The safe word, as always, is "butterfly".

(Lydia's idea.)

 

 

 

The rope is scratchy against his skin, wrapped securely around his forearms keeping them imprisoned behind his back.  The rest of it criss-crosses his chest and circles his waist several times before being anchored on the cord between his wrists. His erection is hard and heavy against his thigh as he bends forward to press his lips against Lydia's sodden cunt. She has long since trained him to be able to lash the broadside of his tongue against the hood of her clitoris- always a surefire way to get her tumbling along the path to orgasm, hands clutching fistfuls of his hair.

 

And then he is put to the task of using his tongue- wet and tasting of Lydia- to work Scott over. To get him ready.

" _What you're going to do, Derek, is get him ready to fuck you_ ," Lydia had panted as she slowly inserted one finger, then two, inside him.

Right now, Lydia is the one fucking him, opening him up and laying him bare.  

Derek moans around his mouthful of Scott's cock, breathing deeply through his nose when Scott shudders and jerks his hips upwards. "Yes...Derek...yes, that's it. Ohh, you're so good at this, aren't you?" 

He is. He really is.

Something in his chest loosens at Scott's words.

And then Lydia's fingers are probing deeper into him and his back is bowing, his flesh trembling from the nearness of release.

"No, Derek. Not yet," she hisses behind him.

 

 

"Harder, Scott. I need you, please!" Lydia exclaims from underneath Derek as he shudders and thrusts into her wet heat. Scott is not the one fucking her, Derek is. But Scott is the one fucking Derek, and Lydia is the one in charge of it all. 

Arms tensing from the vulnerability of the binding that wraps around his torso, Derek relents.

He lets go.

He truly surrenders.

His lips taste of wax, he can feel the weight of powder and mica on his eyes and cheeks. His eyelashes are stiff from mascara. He feels pretty, he feels like he belongs to Scott and Lydia.

Derek works his entire body, rocking his hips backwards onto the cock splitting him open and forwards onto the cunt that envelops him, and he feels secure enough to give over to them the last vestiges of the responsibility that he had stormed into Beacon Hills with.

Lydia moans, Scott groans, and all three of them are coming. They mark each other with their scents, three parts of a whole.

 

 

Afterwards, when Lydia bids him to kiss both her and Scott, Derek does so freely, and without reservation.

 

Scott is the one who presses a gentle kiss against Derek's shoulder later.  "Thank you."

 

Derek's only reply is a puff of breath against Lydia's collarbones. 

 


End file.
